Lying Eyes
by XxPoisonKissxX
Summary: It's a fanfic that's centered around Romo Lampkin at a bar when he meets a woman who is an equal match for him.
1. Chapter 1

He tapped the counter to get the bar tender's attention. A beautiful brunette with huge breasts and a small, torn top turned around to face him. She saw the handsome devil and grinned widely at him, "one more, Tiger?" She was cleaning out the inside of a glass as she spoke. He nodded his head and the girl set the glass down in front of him on the counter. She turned around and stepped up on her tiptoes to reach a bottle filled with a green substance on the top shelf. She got a firm grip upon it and pulled it down. She spun back around and faced him. He had a sad expression on his face that she recognized and knew all too well. Her hands reached for the top of the bottle and popped it off. She put the bottle to the rim and filled the cup to the top. Her eyes remained focused as she poured it in. "Why so quiet, honey?" The glass hit its maximum capacity. She put the cap back on and smiled.

He wrapped his fingers around thee glass and stared intently at it. Silence. He didn't feel the need to answer her question so he wasn't going to. He looked up at her and saw her sympathetic eyes looking back at him. She smiled at him, hoping he would give her the answer she already knew. He put his lips to the rim of the cup and chugged down its contents. The glass was empty. He turned it upside down and placed the cup back on the counter.

She reached over and grabbed the cup with a grin. "You aren't going to answer me. All right. Look Hun; don't let a woman get the best of you. A catch like you should never be caught frowning. Who knows what wicked woman will waltz your way and take advantage of a vulnerable man such as yourself." They both laughed. He always had a thing for women who had a way with words. "Aw, see. Ya do smile. It suits you well. A man with a smile like that, it should be a crime to wear a frown. I wonder what you hide under those sunglasses. You know that you're in a dark lit room, right?" She grinned.

A gorgeous blonde sat down beside him. "Ambrosia." She smiled at the bar tender. Her voice was sexy, alluring, tempting. He turned to look at her. The bar tender shot the woman a smile and turned to grab a bottle of ambrosia. She knew that he had gone from predator to prey in two seconds flat. She had worked in a bar for many years and between the stunning women and mass amounts of alcohol, the men with impaired judgment were likely to find themselves played by the sirens and seductresses. He leaned his body into the bar and shot her a coy smile.

She laughed at his attempt. "So, you gonna continue to stare a whole through me, or you gonna join me in a drink?" She looked into his eyes, her beautiful eyes staring into him. She was calling him nearer, playing a game. He called the bartender and held up two fingers. She nodded with a smile.

He turned his focus back on to the woman sitting besides him. His eyes were fixated on her beauty. "You are…so stunning. You're a vision upon these eyes." His accent was think, sexy, tempting. He wasn't from around here.

"Does that really work? Wearing sunglasses in a dark room? The lines? So who she?" The woman spoke softly. The bar tender came over and placed two cups of ambrosia down on the counter in front of them and walked away. The woman grabbed her glass and wrapped her soft lips upon the rim, gulping down the sweet, bitter drink inside.

He reached for his own cup, his eyes still on her. "Am I that easy to read?" He sipped down his drink.

"No. It's not you. Not at all. Most broken hearted men wear the same face." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers along the rim of her cup.

"So, are you saying that I'm just like all the rest?"

"I didn't say that. But darling, you play broken hearted oh so well." She laughed.

"Who said I was playing?"

"So then you are truly hurt? Scorned by a woman? Or did you break her heart?"

"I suppose I've met my match on this one."

"But you haven't lost, now have you?"

He drank down the contents of his cup and spun his chair around to face her. He extended out his hand, "I'm Romo Lampkin. You are?" He inquired.

She drank down the remains of her drink and grinned. "I'm not telling you that." She shook her head and smiled.

"Ouch." He spun back around. "You know, it's polite to tell someone your name once they've offered up their own."

"What ever gave you the impression that I was polite?"

"A beautiful woman like you, I should have known she could only be a she-devil." He laughed and strummed his fingers along the counter. "So sweetheart, why won't you tell me your name? I swear I won't stalk you or watch you in your sleep. I'd have to get your address first." He smiled.

"Well, there's a very beautiful woman serving your alcohol with a very tiny t-shirt on. You don't even say a word to her and she's almost throwing herself on you. I sit down besides you and you act as if I'm the only woman in the room. My guess, I look just like the woman you let go." She turned and locked eyes with him.

"You assume it was I who let her go? She didn't just leave?"

"If she had been the one to do the leaving, you wouldn't be here. You want sympathy because you know you messed up by letting her walk. If she had left you, you'd probably be locked up in your house drowning yourself in Twinkies, cursing all women. Instead, you're trying to hit on one."

He took off his sunglasses to reveal his devilish eyes. "I'm more of a bon-bon man." He laughed.

"I was worried you were going to say Ho-Ho." She chuckled.

"Well, a woman such as yourself is strong willed, tough, independent. Quite frankly, a bitch, but never is she a hoe. She has too much pride to do the dirty." He laughed.

"Ouch. Well thank you very much for that insulting compliment, Mr. Lampkin. You certainly have a way with words if you can turn something where it can be viewed as good, and bad."

"I'm a lawyer. It's what I do."

"Ah, I get it now. I suppose everything you've told me, except your name, is a lie?"

"You're a very cynical woman, darling."

"No, I just know your type."

"So, you've got me all figured out, have you?"

"I've figured out as much of you as you have of me."

"We would make quite an obnoxious pair. We'd be the two always bickering. But I tell you, the nights would be quite…hot."

"If I were forced to spend my whole life with you, I think I'd be drinking my nights away."

"You have such a sharp tongue and piercing eyes."

"And from the moment you took off your sunglasses, you've been spouting out lies."

"How poetic."

"It's the truth."

"I find you quite unbearable yet I can't seem to leave."

"Well, most people can't stand people who are just like them."

"So you can't stand me? Well, I must say that I'm quite hurt."

"You're lying."

"Guilty. So sue me. I'm sure I'd win. I'd make a helluva defense comeback."

"I have this feeling."

"You love me? Oh honey, I already knew that."

"Hardly. No, I feel that you're stringing me along. You aren't as you seem and that I will somehow be made to play the fool." She smiled.

"Gotta love an optimistic woman. You act as if you're going to your own execution. Such tragic beauty mars you face. You've laughed but your smiles are fake. You're a damaged woman."

"I really can't stand you."

"Because I'm right?"

"You can't stand me either."

"Because you were right."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was she?" The mysterious bar woman focused her head in the direction of the shelves of alcohol but darted her eyes in Romo's direction. She wore a smile used to cover up her cruel intentions and devilish desires.

Romo sighed. "Darling, I never kiss and tell." He put back on his sunglasses and shot her a coy smile.

"They say that when one is at a loss for words, or simply spouting out lies, they smile. It's supposed to throw off the person they are talking to and cast away all their doubts of that person's honesty. You aren't a very honest man, Mr. Lampkin."

He chuckled. "You're not easily fooled. Neither am I. There's something about your smile. It's crooked. You're not smiling because you're lying. You haven't spoken a single lie since the beginning of our conversation. Instead, you've dodged all questions you didn't want to answer. Which was basically all of them. You're smiling to conceal your true nature. Those dark impulses you house. You know you want me, but your pride is too great for you to concede. For you to lose to someone else."

"It bugs you, doesn't it?"

"What is it you think troubles me?"

"You're a lawyer. Your entire career is based off having an amazing way with words and the master ability of persuasion. Your job is to confuse and trick people into believing the words you say. A man with power such as you is quite dangerous. But see, you don't want me. No not at all. Not anymore. You approached me, hoping I would be enthralled by your words. You're only pursuing me because you're intrigued. That, and I exceeded your expectations."

"And what am I intrigued by?"

"By the fact your in a bar, talking to a woman who is not naïve enough to be victim to your lies. You don't run into many of those, I gather. I bet women fall to your charm with those pretty words spoken with that alluring accent. I wonder how many women have been your preys. But this is quite a challenge for you. You have to really pull something off to turn a predator to prey. Then again, a man who has a way with words, has a way with women."

"I take it your not the least bit impressed?"

"Hardly."

"Can I offer up my own insight?"

"If I said no, would it matter?"

"No." 

"Then why bother to ask?"

"It's polite."

"A man with manners."

"There are so very few of us. I know. Most women have come to believe we are myths."

"Quite true. What is it you wanted to say?"

"Ah, yes. You think you have me pegged? Well, I believe I have you figured out as well."

"I take it your about to fill me in?"

"Well, why is a woman such as yourself in a place like this? Usually, people in a bar come with friends for fun. People who fly solo in bars are generally looking for comfort in the bed of another. But you, you're here alone and you shot me down without a moment's hesitation. Someone's a man eater."

"Are you sure it's not just because of you?"

"Darling, if I didn't look like I do, I might have given that a second's thought." He smirked.

"So, continue. I'm listening."

"Your lack of compassion and kind words were a giveaway."

"Of?"

"Why your really here."

"Which is why?"

"You wear that face and I could tell. A woman torn."

She grinned.

"My guess, you don't spend your nights alone in bed. Your love is shared. You are a woman with more than one lover. Am I correct?"

"If I don't get your story, you don't get mine."

"Your one to play that card. You won't even give up your name and you expect me to give up my story? I'm just a man in a bar." He smiled.

"Everyone has a story. We all have a past, a tragic childhood, or a painful love. We all have history. Why do you think you're here? Why do you think I'm here? I'm not drinking because it suits me." She chuckled. "How about, you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. Do that, and I'll consider telling you my name."

"Unfair terms."

"Best you'll get."

"Well played."

"We are playing a game. I'm playing hard to get. This is your challenge. I'm your prize." She smiled sinisterly.

"So I've noticed."

"Deal or no deal?"

"Deal."

"Spill your guts to a complete stranger."

"Sometimes it's simpler to tell your darkest secrets and your most painful memories to someone you don't know. The fear of their judgment and criticism disappears when you don't give a damn about the other's opinion."

"Let's hear your story. I promise I'll be gentle."

"Her name was Kassandra. Oh, she would walk into a room and turn all the heads in her direction. She was heaven sent. The gods had blessed that one with beauty and grace. A smile so lovely it lit up a dark room. Her beauty was a double-edged sword though. She was filled with such passion and fiery desires. She had the face of an angel with the tongue of the devil. The coldest woman you could ever find that looked so beautiful. Her words were spoken with an intent to kill. She had a way of walking like she was going to her own execution."

"Sounds to me that you like going for the impossible. You love being shut down and shut out. Suicide missions. You aren't afraid. You go for it simply to say you tried. Is that correct?"

"Possibly."

"Tell me the ending to this story. I love a good tragedy."

"We were together for ten years. We fought often but she was great in bed. The love we shared eventually turned into hate. No longer could we even bear to be in the same room together. I still cared deeply for her though. I still needed her touch. I needed the taste of her soft lips. I fought so hard to forget her but I couldn't do it. When I finally realized what it was I was losing, I had already lost her. The world we had created together collapsed below us. The only thing I have to be grateful for is that she left me my cat, Lance. She hated the little thing. The feeling was mutual between the two."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"I should have said it a bit more sincere."

"I may have actually believed it then. No matter. It's in the past."

"She left you recently."

"Ah, your very good at guessing."

"You wouldn't be here if her leaving hadn't happened recently."

"Good point." He grinned. "Now, it's your turn. We had a deal."

"Where to begin?"

"How about the reason why you're here?"

"Good a place as any."


	3. Chapter 3

Lying Eyes part 3

"Question I've been asking myself since you've walked over here: what's a girl like me doing in a bar like this with a guy like you?" She smiled. "And then I wonder why I haven't ordered another drink. Miss." She called to the bartender. The bartender turned around to face her. "Two more ambrosias."

The bartender smiled and brought over the bottle. She filled up both the woman's and Romo's cup to the top and walked away. The woman ran her fingers across the rim of the cup and placed her left hand upon her lap.

"You do that a lot." Romo smiled and pointed at her hands.

"And what's that?" She inquired, pretending she didn't already know his answer.

"You play with your hands. You've remained perfectly still yet your hands haven't. All night, you've run your fingers along the rim of that cup."

"You pay attention to detail." She spoke softly. She put the glass to her lips and let the cold drink cool her throat.

"Remember, I'm a lawyer. Amongst other things, it's part of what I do. I have to look for the hidden meaning in a person's body language. It's so easy to tell a guilty person from an innocent one."

"Then why defend anyone who you know has committed a crime?"

"Why, it's an accomplishment my dear. If you win, you've not only just won, but you've also done so well as to prove a guilty man innocent. It's quite a thrill. I can't say it's morally correct, of course."

"A man who gets his jollies by getting criminals off the hook. Lovely."

"Well, no one is innocent in this world. We hold such high standards it's hard for people to live by all of them."

"Because asking people to not murder people is really a troublesome task." She said sarcastically.

"No one is perfect. Your expecting a lot if you think they are. Human beings are evil, to the core."

"And I'm the cynical one?"

"No, hear me out. Who hasn't had a moment of guilty pleasure? Who hasn't done something they one day regretted? Who hasn't lied once in their life? Guilt, regret, lies; they are all part of our unconscious mind screaming to work its will. Our darkest impulses can't be contained forever. They build until they explode. When it comes down to it, nothing can stay hidden. It all gets revealed eventually. And what then? What happens when our true nature is revealed? We are considered immoral. We are told we are cruel. But you know as well as I do, that person who is calling you immoral, the one who told you that you are cruel, has thought about the same things as you. They are just too ashamed to admit it."

"Are you trying to say that people like you and me, we're better because we aren't ashamed to admit our darkest, most primal urges? That's some twisted logic working through your brain. And you don't know me."

"Ah, that's right. I haven't forgotten. I told you my story now you tell me yours."

"What do you want to know?"

"The answer to your question. What's a girl like you doing in a bar like this?" He placed his hand upon the counter and ran his fingers along it, awaiting her answer.

"Ah. That. I don't really have a story or reason."

"Liar."

"Maybe so."

"We had a deal."

"And I hold true to my word. But really, there's nothing to tell."

"So you're going to lead me on. This is a game of cat and mouse. As much as I hate to relate anything to cats." He grinned.

"Fine. I loved a man. I never told him how I felt. Was too afraid."

"Let me guess, not that he wouldn't love you back, but that he would." 

She smiled sadly, "Yes. I knew he felt something for me but I let it slip away. Of course he's not so innocent himself. He neglected to mention that he had a girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"What I did was worse though."

"Which was?"

"We have to have some secrets. Let's just say, you were right about before. When you said I had more than one lover. And honey, I'm not looking for a third." She smirked.

"So why are you here?"

"It's silly, really. I met the man I let go, in this bar. He sat in the stool right where you are and said hello. We got to drinking but nothing happened. We didn't drop by each other's apartment or get friendlier beneath the sheets but he meant something to me. I still see him everyday but we aren't the same as we were before." She frowned.

"I see we both looked for comforts. You look so much like the one I lost, and I'm just the man that was in a stool by where you wanted to sit." He chuckled. He reached for his glass and downed the entire thing. "Another thing in life I've learned is that people, people never do anything for one reason. I didn't let her go because it was an accident; I know that a part of me needed to let her go. I know I wanted her, but I had yet to realize I didn't need her. I felt that I needed to be with her. I fought for so long to get over her that I eventually thought I could never overcome her ghost. My lips never let go of that bottle and I clung to the side of the bed where she had once laid. And you, you didn't say anything not just because you were afraid, but also because you didn't want to hurt him. That, or you didn't want him to hurt you. A woman like you is stubborn, hardheaded, but she isn't fearless. Your afraid of being close to someone."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I don't know you. You like to twist the words of others and play them to get sympathy. You lost her and part of you feels like less of a man. _She_ walked away from _you_. You, Mr. Romo Lampkin, lawyer and liar. You must have hurt her. You must have broken her. You probably begged her to stay but she wouldn't listen. And so you feel bad. You lost a woman close to you. At the time you didn't know it, you didn't see it. You spent ten years in her company but you never asked her to marry you? It's because you were unsure. It wasn't until you lost her that you knew you loved her."

"You don't know what you have till it's gone."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"You've done what many have tried and failed to do."

"Which is?"

"Get me to spill my soul."

"Hardly. A man like you is a man shrouded in mystery. Their story is never as simple as that." She drank what was left of her drink and stood up from her seat.

"I suppose there's more to your story?"

"So much you'll never know." She began to walk away. She didn't turn to look at him; she just kept on walking.

"I never caught your name."

She stopped and turned to grin at him. "I'm just a woman in a bar." She walked away, leaving Romo with a smile upon his face. _It's funny._ He thought to himself. _I've never told anyone that and yet I just revealed it to a woman I hardly knew. To a woman whose name I never even heard._


End file.
